


Peace is like a child.

by MiwaEcho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1967, 1970, A lot - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smile, Smut, anti-wai vietnam protests, anti-war protests
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiwaEcho/pseuds/MiwaEcho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[seventeen!Castiel; policeman!Dean]<br/>1967.<br/>Berkeley, California<br/>Il cartello di plastica dura appeso accanto alla porta molleggiava al passar del vento mentre la scritta colorata che rappresentava il Center For The Peace Movement Against the Vietnam War era sbiadita ormai per colpa della pioggia di quei giorni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace is like a child.

_Berkeley, California_

  


Il cartello di plastica dura appeso accanto alla porta molleggiava al passar del vento mentre la scritta colorata che rappresentava il _Center For The Peace Movement Against the Vietnam War_ era sbiadita ormai per colpa della pioggia di quei giorni.

L'estate stava rispecchiando a pieno i sentimenti della città e con la guerra che incombeva su tutti loro Castiel non riusciva a pensare al suo futuro e ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare della sua vita, se mai sarebbe sopravvissuto a tutto quel grande casino.

L'odore dei fiori lo colpì piacevolmente mentre spingeva la porta per entrare, il tintinnio delle delicate campanelle alla porta lo salutarono con il loro canto.

L'aria nella stanza era fresca ma tutto quell'insieme di carte e libri e tessuti occupavano lo spazio claustrofobicamente, un paio di scrivanie erano ammassate ai lati della camera e una terza troneggiava di fronte alla porta. Quest'ultima era cosparsa di documenti e una bella macchina da scrivere color mogano, che dava l'impressione di essere particolarmente antica e costosa.

Castiel si ripeteva spesso guardando quello scenario, da un paio di mesi a quella parte, che la pace stava apparendo come una questione burocratica, nonostante la realtà fosse completamente discostante da questa linea di pensiero.

Era consapevole che c'era bisogno di organizzazione per una protesta, che non potevano apparire come dei ragazzini capricciosi spaventati dalle bombe; Gabriel e Damaris non facevano che ripeterglielo in continuazione, solo per istinto di sopravvivenza.

Colpì alcuni libri della Beat Generation mentre camminava e si accorse solo in quel momento che Balthazar stava riposando sul pavimento, il respiro calmo e leggermente ronzante lo seguivano. Sembrava solo nella stanza e gli apparì strano, sebbene avesse deciso di riconsiderare tutte le voci che aveva classificato sotto _'strano'_.

Stava per iniziare a considerarlo un pomeriggio totalmente inutile eppure si convinse a restare, perché quel clima di tranquillità lo rassicurava e lo faceva sentire a casa molto più di quanto non lo facesse quella vera.

Si sedette sull'unica scomodissima poltrona della stanza, la pelle che rivestiva quest'ultima si stava già appiccicando alla sua cute sudata.

Raccolse la carta velina da uno dei tavolini e iniziò a modellarla a fiore come gli aveva insegnato Chloe; li legò poi ad una cordicina e ne formò una corona decorativa. Si erano rifiutati categoricamente di usare dei fiori veri, perché cotanta bellezza non poteva essere distrutta in tal modo, e avevano tutti optato per questo rimedio più semplice.

"Tra due settimane" sentì la voce di Ramuel arrivare dal retro, seguito dal passo scalpitante di Gabriel e dalla sua penna che graffiava contro la carta giallognola del suo quadernino.

"E' troppo poco tempo Ram. Dobbiamo stampare i volantini, andare in porta in porta, preparare i cartelloni e chiamare i centri di California per aiutarci. Dobbiamo sentire i loro tempi" Damaris comparse dietro al duo, sorpassandoli e occhieggiando nella stanza.

Gabriel borbottò come per approvare le parole di Damaris, continuando a scarabocchiare.

"Due settimane, non di più. Non abbiamo soldi per le stampe, li faremo a mano; Castiel andrà in giro per le case, con quegli occhi nessuno potrà respingerlo. Useremo i manifesti degli anni passati. Due settimane ragazzi, nulla di più, nulla di meno!" urlò Ramuel, raccattando la sua giacca. Si girò per sorridergli e passare lentamente una mano nei suoi capelli corvini, incamminandosi poi alla porta e abbandonandoli in balia delle decisioni degli ultimi minuti.

Damaris, la ventisettenne più cazzuta che Castiel avesse mai conosciuto, lo guardò con un cipiglio, come per chiedergli se il boss avesse davvero detto ciò che effettivamente aveva dichiarato qualche attimo fa.

"Due settimane, nulla di più, nulla di meno!" ridacchiò a bassa voce per l'imitazione di Gabriel, il tono volutamente più roca, ad imitare Ram. Si coprì la bocca col palmo della mano, come era solito fare mentre rideva, abbassando lo sguardo.

"Possiamo farcela!" saltò in piedi, lo schiocco della pelle del divano che lo seguiva, gli occhi brillanti e pieni di speranza.  
La donna di fronte a lui lo guardò dolcemente, sorridendogli. “Vorrei avere la spensieratezza dei tuoi diciassette anni Cassie, e tutta questa speranza” sospirò, Castiel riusciva a sentire la stanchezza che trasudava dalle sue parole, le occhiaie ben marchiate.

“Io vorrei avere il sonno di Balthazar” si intromise nel discorso Gabe, avvicinandosi all’uomo ancora dormiente sul pavimento. Gli scosse un fianco con il piede, incitandolo a svegliarsi mentre Castiel e Damaris ridevano alla scena.  
Il più piccolo si sentì pieno di positività e calma, come ogni volta che era con queste persone che lo avevano accolto senza pretese.  
Quando aveva deciso di rendersi utile in questo tipo di proteste era totalmente estraneo ai centri che operavano nella sua città; l’unico ricordo che possedeva risaliva ai suoi quindici anni quando suo fratello, Michael, aveva raccontato con disappunto dei suoi compagni di università che avevano manifestato contro l’arruolamento.  
Castiel non riusciva a capire il perché di quel fastidio da parte dei familiari: perché morire per una guerra che non aveva ne capo ne coda?  
Ovviamente non espresse i suoi pensieri ad alta voce, lasciando correre.  
Ed ora era qui, carico di paura e fiducia e sogni e ancora paura.

Si svegliò dai sui pensieri, scuotendo lievemente il capo e passandosi una mano tra i capelli, seguendo poi con lo sguardo Damaris. Aveva già raccolto un’insieme di carte, penne e pennarelli per iniziare con i volantini.

“Mi aiuti?” chiese la donna quando ebbe catturato il suo sguardo, i lunghi capelli biondi ondeggiavano per colpa del vento, deviando l’attenzione dal suo splendido sorriso.  
Castiel annuì piano, avvicinandosi a lei e sedendole di fronte a gambe incrociate. Li raggiunsero anche Gabriel e Balthazar, gli occhi ancora assonnati, un sorriso storto sulle labbra.  
“Dam, Cassie” li salutò lui, imitando il lavoro che i tre stavano svolgendo, allontanando uno dei ricci biondi dalla fronte con la mano.

Gabriel ridacchiò senza apparente motivo, una decina di minuti dopo, scuotendo leggermente la testa. Dovrà aver visto qualcosa di molto spiritoso, pensò Castiel.  
“Hanno aggiunto ‘omosessuale’ alla lista degli insulti nella lettera di oggi” disse poi, per spiegare cosa ci fosse da ridere.  
Castiel non colse l’ironia della situazione, inclinando di poco la testa, in confusione.  
“Drogati, anti-patria, visionari e ora anche omosessuali” concluse, mettendo da parte uno dei lavori finiti.

“Esattamente quali di queste cose non è vera, Gabe?” aggiunse Balthazar, rivolgendo a Castiel un sorriso tutto denti e un’irresistibile occhiolino.  
Questi rise forte, premendosi il palmo della mano contro le labbra, le ciglia svolazzanti gli ombreggiavano le guance.  
Contagiò tutti nella stanza, accompagnandolo in quello scoppio di allegria.

  


Abbandonò il centro quando il Sole stava calando dietro le case; sentiva le dita formicolare per il troppo scrivere ma un dolce sorriso persisteva sul suo viso mentre camminava nella strada per tornare.  
Combatté con la borsa alla ricerca delle chiavi mentre girava a sinistra nella via dove era situata casa sua, annuendo consapevolmente alle luci accese che scorgeva dalla finestra.  
Suo padre era tornato, erano in procinto di mangiare e Castiel non si era ancora fatto vivo.  
Fece scattare la serratura con cautela, posando la borsa all’ingresso, abbandonandola insieme alle scarpe; entrò in soggiorno con fare distratto, gli occhi bassi e poca voglia di litigare ancora, di urlare come ogni sera.

“Dove eri? Ancora in quel covo di… di...” suo padre incespicò con le parole, posando gli occhiali e il giornale sulla tavola, regalandogli una lunga occhiata. “Ho finito gli aggettivi dispregiativi di mia conoscenza” concluse severamente.  
“Non possiamo semplicemente mangiare tranquillamente, per una sera?” rispose, aiutando sua madre a servire la pasta che aveva preparato per la cena.  
Michael non era in casa, osservò.

“Non finché mio figlio si ostina a non ubbidire!” ringhiò ancora il capo famiglia, sbattendo il pugno sul tavolo, facendo saltare le posate che provocarono un forte tintinnio.  
Castiel soppesò bene le sue parole prima di rispondere, sedendosi, cercando di non irritare suo padre più del dovuto, seppure apparisse come un’impresa titanica.  
“Non ho disubbidito a nulla di quello che mi hai sempre imposto” soffiò a bassa voce, calmo “ma non puoi pretendere che io la pensi esattamente come te; non puoi pretendere che io pensi che morire per questo, per tutto quello che sta succedendo, sia giusto; non puoi pretendere che io non abbia paura, paura che tra qualche mese dovremmo seppellire Michael”  
Sua madre mugolò a quell’affermazione, evidentemente preoccupata quanto lui, mentre il padre lo guardò sottilmente, facendo un cenno del capo che indicava l’entrata della sala da pranzo.  
“Vai a dormire, adesso” e quelle parole non ammettevano repliche.

Castiel chiuse la porta di camera sua senza fare rumore, serrando gli occhi.  
Gli sembrava di ripetere la stessa scena ogni giorno, come in un subdolo gioco.  
Dopo una veloce doccia, l’acqua troppo fredda per perderci eccessivamente tempo, si stese sul letto. Si perse a guardare il soffitto bianco, pensando al compito del giorno seguente, arrossendo lievemente sulle guance al pensiero di dover bussare a così tante porte e a dover parlare con così tanti sconosciuti, ma era propositivo.  
Sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Con quelle riflessione si addormentò, stringendo il cuscino a sé.

Il mattino arrivò come un’ondata di freschezza, rinvigorendolo ancora una volta dalla serata precedente; si alzò sorridente, preparandosi e raccogliendo la maggior parte dei volantini che avevano preparato il giorno prima. Si vestì senza fretta, felice di sapere che il padre era già a lavoro, mangiando ciò che sua madre gli aveva preparato per colazione.  
Diana era una donna buona e bellissima, che amava infinitamente i suoi figli e che i suoi figli amavano infinitamente; la salutò prima di uscire con un bacio sulla guancia, promettendole di farsi vivo per il pranzo.

Appena fuori dall’abitazione si prese un attimo per sé, per avere paura, chiudendo gli occhi e sussultando al sentire il battito del cuore accelerato in modo anomalo.  
Soffiò fuori una grande quantità di aria per calmarsi, sorridendo alla strada e incamminandosi verso la prima casa in lista.

Dopo un paio di ore si fermò su una panchina al riparo dal Sole, terribilmente stanco e con la gola secca dal troppo parlare. Aveva incontrato così tanta gente che gli sarebbe bastato per tutta la vita, ma andava bene così.  
Molti lo avevano accolto in casa, offrendogli ora un bicchiere di acqua ora una manciata di biscotti, assicurandogli la loro sicura partecipazione. Non ebbe ovviamente fortuna in tutte le case, ritrovandosi porte sbattute sul naso e parole non ripetibili.  
Si sentiva comunque soddisfatto e pronto per finire il giro.

La casa successiva era situata in un posto elegante della città e quell’abitazione non sfigurava per nulla col quartiere; spinse di lato il cancello di legno, bianco come il resto della staccionata, incamminandosi attraverso il giardino ben curato.  
Si fece coraggio e bussò alla porta non troppo duramente, aspettando che si aprisse. Ascoltò il rumore dei passi e, così preso, rimase lievemente imbambolato quando l’uscio si aprì di colpo.

“Si?” il ragazzo che gli stava di fronte era decisamente molto più alto di lui, sebbene dal viso si capisse quanto in realtà fossero coetanei; portava i capelli poco sopra le spalle, ben pettinati, e aveva una faccia che a Castiel dava fiducia.

Si schiarì la gola e sorride, rivolgendo con un gesto un po’ troppo nervoso il volantino colorato.  
“Sono Castiel! Faccio parte di un centro che opera contro la guerra in Vietnam e stiamo organizzando una manifestazione” recitò come si era raccomandata Damaris, ma col suo dolce sorriso assolutamente autentico. “Se ti va di partecipare, trovi tutte le informazioni sul volantino!” terminò, aspettando una risposta.  
Il ragazzo di fronte a lui gli regalò un sorriso dolcissimo, prendendo il foglio e osservandolo con attenzione.  
“Ci penserò! Sono Sam, comunque, nel caso ci trovassimo lì” gli porse la mano, che accolse con piacere, sorridendo ancora. Annuì pochi secondi dopo e lo salutò con la mano, augurandogli buona giornata e incamminandosi verso l’uscita del vialetto.

Non ci volle molto per finire il lavoro e si presentò in tempo per il pranzo, proprio come aveva promesso a sua madre.  
Questa volta però in casa c’era Michael, che si affrettava a preparare alcuni documenti con fare concitato; si fermò quando lo vide, regalandogli un leggero sorriso.  
Era il fratello più grande, lui, e seppur la sua linea di pensiero coincidesse con quella del padre, provava un grande affetto per il minore e lo sosteneva nelle sue scelte.  
“Tocca anche a me, a quanto pare” poggiò le carte sul tavolo, girandosi completamente verso di lui. 

“Quando?” Castiel chiese solo, avvicinandosi a piccoli passi.  
“Settimana prossima”  
Calò il silenzio più assordante che Castiel avesse mai sentito, il rumore della polvere che si spostava nell’aria gli creava fastidio.  
Una settimana.  
Una sentenza.  
Corse ad abbracciare il più grande, seppellendo il viso contro il petto e respirando a pieni polmoni il suo odore per imprimerselo in mente, per non dimenticarlo mai.  
Rimasero così per lunghi attimi prima che Diana li raggiunse con un’espressione comprensiva sul volto, gli occhi arrossati segno di un lungo pianto da poco terminato.  
“Io lotterò per te, Mickey. Te lo prometto”

  


Il tempo passò così in fretta che il giorno della partenza di Michael arrivò senza che Castiel se ne accorgesse.  
Si versarono un mare di lacrime e un grande senso di amarezza gli opprimeva la gola, portandolo a diventare ancora più risoluto nel raggiungimento suoi scopi.  
La mancanza di suo fratello non lo distrasse dall’organizzazione della protesta, anzi, lo rese più attento e partecipativo.  
Ogni tanto, di sera, pensava a Mickey e il respiro gli si bloccava all’altezza del petto e quasi aveva voglia di odiare quella patria, quel governo, quel presidente, quella guerra, quei soldati; poi scuoteva la testa e si ricordava che l’odio non era un sentimento che gli apparteneva.  
  


Arrivò così il giorno.

Quando giunse al centro Chloe era intenta a portare fuori dal magazzino una miriade di cartelloni, aiutata da alcuni volontari che si erano accalcati intorno alla porta d’entrata.  
Si era già creata una bella folla che fece sorridere positivamente Castiel, mentre raggiungeva la donna bionda. Assomigliava inquietantemente a sua sorella maggiore, Damaris, con la differenza di un carattere più delicato, apparentemente passivo.

“Chloe!” esclamò, alleviandola della metà del carico.  
Era difficile parlare con il rumore che si era venuto a creare, ma la ventitreenne gli chiese di suo fratello e lo rassicurò.  
Sembravano parole banali ma non era così, perché ebbero la capacità di quietare il suo animo.

La bionda si guardò intorno, la mano sinistra su un fianco mentre il polso destro andò ad asciugarsi la fronte sudata. “La polizia arriverà a breve, Cassie, dobbiamo muoverci” gli sorrise, battendogli leggermente il pugno sulla spalla, spronandolo.

Pieno di una rinnovata energia iniziò ad aiutare gli altri.  
Gabriel distribuiva acqua mentre Damaris e Balthazar posizionavano la folla.  
Venivano aiutati da decide di cittadini, la maggior parte erano studenti del college, con Ramuel che supervisionava il lavoro.

Poco prima dell’ora di pranzo arrivarono squadre di polizia ad affiancare le strade, una fila di questi sbarrarono la strada come per tracciare il confine da non oltrepassare.  
Castiel si fece spazio nella calca per giungere davanti, accanto al resto dei suoi amici, ma prima che potesse arrivarci una mano gli prese il polso per fermarlo.  
Una faccia amica gli si parò davanti con un sorriso tutto denti.

“Sam!” urlò per sovrastare il rumore. “Vuoi venire davanti con me?”  
Questi rise, scuotendo il capo. “Lì davanti c’è mio fratello, preferisco non farmi vedere” gli fece l’occhiolino, come per scambiare un segreto, ma Castiel gli diede uno sguardo confuso.  
“Protesta anche lui?” chiese, e Sam rise ancora, indicando davanti a sé.  
“E’ un poliziotto” alzò gli occhi al cielo in modo comico e il più basso rise consapevolmente, salutandolo quindi e muovendosi di nuovo verso la testa riccioluta di Balthazar.

Portavano un lungo striscione che recitava ‘ _End the War in Indochina Vietnam Now’_ e li aiutò a reggerlo, mentre urlava frasi del genere come il resto delle persone.  
Si guardò intorno e gli si riempì il cuore per quell’affluenza, scambiando sguardi felici con Ramuel e Gabriel, che ogni tanto scherzava ora su un poliziotto ora su una vecchia signora che passava e li guardava malevolmente. 

Era tutto un insieme di colori, fiori e manifesti che portavano scritte come ‘ _No more war in Vietnam’ , ‘Peace in Vietnam’, ‘It’s time for love revolution’_ e una miriade di citazioni tratte da diverse canzoni.

Dopo un paio di ore alcuni poliziotti si avvicinarono, le armi alla cintura che preoccupare intensamente Castiel.  
“Indietreggiare!” ordinò uno di questi con sguardo risoluto e una voce squillante, la postura dritta da militare. Un forte chiasso si alzò dalla folla in protesta, in disaccordo con gli ordini dati.  
Altre guardie si pararono davanti.

Uno di questi gli mise una mano sulla spalla e quando si girò venne inghiottito da delle iridi magnetiche.  
Quegli occhi erano di un taglio sottile ma le pupille erano di un verde così intenso che Castiel arrossì solo a guardarli, così distratto da questi che non riuscì neanche a catturare le parole del proprietario.  
Capì di dover indietreggiare quando venne spinto con cautela all’indietro, e obbedì a quell’ordine senza sapere davvero di farlo.  
Il viso a cui appartenevano quegli occhi era bello, era bellissimo, era perfetto, era il viso più bello che Castiel avesse mai visto.  
Ogni forma era perfetta, la mascella ben definita, la linea dritta del naso e quelle labbra piene.  
Dio, Castiel era ufficialmente pazzo.

Alla fine la massa di persone fu costretta a indietreggiare e per evitare altri intoppi, nonché per la fatica di stare in piedi, la maggior parte della gente si sedette.  
Alcuni iniziarono a cantare mentre altri improvvisarono discorsi quasi presidenziali.

Sembrava stesse andando come nei piani ma tutto degenerò quando un piccolo gruppo di uomini, sulla quarantina, evidentemente dal ritorno dal lavoro, si mise poco lontano e iniziò a lanciare cartacce e a far volare insulti immeritati.  
Ramuel si raccomandò di ignorarli ma evidentemente non tutti erano d’accordo con quella linea di pensiero e molto prima che Castiel se ne accorgesse, iniziò una rissa

La polizia li assalì quasi subito, sicuramente aspettando solo l’occasione per interrompere la manifestazione. Castiel si sentì strattonare con forza, le mani gli vennero messe dietro la schiena e le manette gli circondarono i polsi.  
Tutta quella situazione era irreale e il cuore gli batteva nel petto con forza, salendo e salendo, e se lo sentiva in gola, aveva voglia di vomitare.

Portarono decine di persone in centrale e lui venne chiuso in una cella ad aspettare, come il resto dei suoi compagni.  
Si sedette in un angolo, giocando con la coroncina di fiori che si era portato dietro dalla protesta.  
C’erano un paio di panche poste ai lati della cella e un piccolo water che dava al posto il classico odore di fogna.

Era troppo piccolo per finire in prigione!

“Castiel Novak?” lo chiamò una voce forte e si alzò in piedi di scatto.  
La guardia di prima, la guarda dagli occhi verdi, si parò davanti alle sbarre, occhieggiandolo da capo a piedi.  
“I tuoi genitori saranno qui tra qualche ora” disse solo, posizionandosi poi al muro per tenerlo d’occhio.  
Soppesò per un momento l’idea di stare zitto ed aspettare ma aveva bisogno di sapere.  
E aveva bisogno di sentire di nuovo la sua voce e avere i suoi occhi su di lui.

“Come stanno gli altri? Dove sono?” chiese, avvicinandosi alle sbarre e aggrappandosi con entrambe le mani.  
“Passeranno la notte in cella” lo liquidò questi, senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.  
Sbuffò afflitto e ritornò a sedersi, giocando con la punta delle scarpe.  
Passò una decina di minuti prima che il più grande gli rivolse la parola, la voce questa volta più morbida e lo sguardo come di rassegnazione.

“Quanti anni hai?” gli chiese, avvicinandosi.  
Castiel fece lo stesso, un po’ incerto “diciassette”.  
Questi soffiò un forte respiro, sollevando un sopracciglio in modo assurdamente sessuale.  
“Cristo, come mio fratello. Perché diavolo eri li?”  
Il diciassette si accigliò e rispose con fare risoluto “Per protestare!”  
Voleva apparire come almeno lievemente minaccioso ma il suo viso innocente non riusciva ad avvicinarsi per nulla, inoltre la sua attenzione venne catturata dalla targhetta sulla divisa del poliziotto.  
Winchester, Dean. 

“Ti sei messi in una cosa più grande di te” parlò ancora Dean, ricercando il suo sguardo.  
Castiel ritornò al suo viso, portando le braccia ad abbracciarsi il corpo, in una sorta di protezione.  
Protezione da cosa ancora non ne era certo.  
“La violenza non risolve i nostri problemi, Signor Winchester” gli sembrò che l’altro sussultò al pronunciare del suo nome, ma ignorò la sensazione e continuò a parlare “e se amare il proprio paese vuole dire uccidere o essere uccisi per esso, allora io non amo l’America” dichiarò pieno di ardimento, facendo un passo avanti.  
“Non si tratta di paura, ma di giustizia! Le sembra giusta questa guerra? Lei pensa sia giusta la guerra?” non aspettò una risposta, sebbene Dean stesse per replicare.  
“Credo nell’amore che trascina le nostre azioni, credo nel bisogno di dover essere trasportati dall’amore e credo che abbiate il bisogno che qualcuno ve lo dica. E credo ancora di avere il diritto di dire ciò che penso. Quindi sì, stavo protestando, e no, non penso sia qualcosa di più grande di me.”

  


*

Dean tornò a casa molto dopo la fine del suo turno. Si era creato una sorta di blocco alla centrare e c’era stato bisogno di tutti gli agenti operati, così quando oltrepassò la porta di casa suo fratello stava già dormendo e il sergente veterano John Winchester sedeva in poltrona, un libro posato su un ginocchio accavallato.

“Buonasera” si annunciò, posando il cappello della divisa al suo posto ed entrando poi nel salotto, la posa rigida.  
“Sapevi che tuo fratello era a quella protesta di terroristi?” suo padre si rivolse a lui con voce pacata, ma con una durezza nel tono che ancora gli metteva una certa inquietudine.  
Scosse il capo, pensando che fosse eccessivo usare quella descrizione, ma poi si schiarì la gola e rispose fermamente “No signore”.  
John annuì consapevolmente, facendogli segno di andare.

Chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, stanco, per poi affrettarsi a salire le scale.  
Prima di scomparire controllò il fratello; sembrava stesse bene, almeno apparentemente, ma immaginò che il padre gli avesse dato una dura punizione.  
Stupido Sammy.

Si diresse in camera sua dopo poco, spogliandosi della divisa e piegandola accuratamente prima di posarla su di una sedia.  
Non aveva avuto tempo di pensare un granché quel giorno, così preso dai fatti odierni, ma ora che si trovava solo in compagnia del suo silenzio non poté evitare alle proprie riflessione di affiorare.

Castiel e quegli occhi blu, fu il suo primo pensiero.  
Che poi, andiamo, Castiel? Che nome era?  
Sbuffò tra se, rimproverandosi di indignarsi per il suo nome piuttosto che della sua età.  
Piuttosto che del suo sesso.

Aveva cercato di reprimere quei sentimenti per anni e c’era riuscito, diamine! Aveva baciato ragazze e fatto sesso con ragazze e anche se in un primo momento aveva sofferto e pianto e vomitato, sembrava che quel periodo fosse passato.  
Eppure quegli occhi orribilmente splendidi lo avevano trascinato in basso di nuovo.  
Il suo modo di parlare e le pupille che si dilatavano pieni di emozione, il sorriso dolce sul suo viso, pieno di amore e compassione.  
La mancanza di rabbia e odio.  
Sembrava avesse tanto amore da dare. Amore di cui Dean aveva eccessivamente bisogno.

Si odiò con ancora più insistenza quando si ritrovò a ripensare alla sua vita e alle sue convinzioni.  
Erano davvero le sue? O si era auto inculcato ciò che suo padre gli aveva sempre detto?  
Combattere per il proprio paese, per la patria; eppure lui era al sicuro in casa sua, solo perché la posizione del genitore glielo permetteva.  
E allora perché meritare quella fortuna? Cosa possedeva più degli altri?Si concesse di pensare a quei poveri uomini e alle bombe, alle armi e ai bambini morti.  
Forse Castiel aveva ragione.  
Forse poteva concedersi di pensare ancora ai suoi occhi, solo per un altro po’, solo perché gli mancava il mare e l’odore agrodolce di quest’ultimo.  
Si chiese che odore avesse il diciassettenne e propose un misto di fiori e dolcezza.  
Annegò in quell’abisso di considerazioni per troppo tempo prima di addormentarsi, il cuscino stretto a sé come per afferrare qualcosa che non c’era. 

  


Il poliziotto aveva poi deciso di abbandonare quei pensieri assurdi e ritornare alla normalità, andando a lavoro come se niente fosse successo e uscendo con Lisa Braeden il giorno successivo.  
Ma qualcosa era successo e lo sapeva bene.  
Non aveva più visto Castiel in giro, e ci aveva fatto attenzione, l’aveva cercato in ogni viso della città, ma lui non era lì.  
Voleva fare ricerche su di lui, sulla sua abitazione e la sua famiglia ma dovette resistere.

Si chiese il perché di quella fissazione, ad un certo punto, e del perché si fosse infatuato così intensamente di una persona con cui aveva passato insieme appena qualche ora.  
Non trovò risposta e si infastidì.  
Sapeva di essere diventato pazzo o di esserlo sempre stato perché, andiamo, era attratto dai ragazzi.  
Era attratto da Castiel come una falena con la luce e aveva bisogno di ricercarlo.

Era un mite sabato mattina quando decise di raggiungere Castiel.  
Non sapeva dove, ne tanto meno perché, sapeva solo di doverlo fare perché per la prima volta nella sua vita gli sembrò che fosse giusto.  
Si infilò i jeans chiari e una morbida camicia avorio, mettendosi infine le scarpe e uscendo di casa poco dopo la colazione.  
Disse al padre di voler semplicemente fare una passeggiata e sospirò felice quando non ricevette contraddizione.  
Camminò per qualche isolato, ignaro di dove andare; chiese informazioni senza dare troppo nell’occhio e dopo decine di minuti senza un reale riscontro riuscì a ricavare un indirizzo. 

Capì di essere arrivato quando vide da lontano la scritta _Center For The Peace Movement Against the Vietnam War_ , colorata in giallo, blu, rosso, viola e verde.  
Si guardò intorno, abbassando lo sguardo e grattandosi la nuca, cercando di apparire non curante mentre si avvicinava alla porta.  
C’erano delle voci all’interno dell’abitacolo ma dietro alle vetrine erano impostate veneziane chiuse che non permettevano una chiara visione.  
Appoggiò l’orecchio al vetro per cercare di catturare la sua voce ma fallì miseramente.

Fece qualche passo avanti, guardando l’entrata dell’associazione e pensando se valesse la pena; per Castiel, per il suo orgoglio, per suo padre, per il suo lavoro.  
Si sporse col braccio destro al campanello, trattenendo il fiato.

Un uomo dai capelli lunghi, decisamente più basso di lui, gli venne ad aprire con un grosso sorriso sulle labbra, lo sfumare di una risata lo accompagnava.  
“Sono Gabriel, posso aiutarti?” Dean cercò di guardare dietro a quest’ultimo, provando a scorgere Castiel, tuttavia l’uomo gli occupava la visuale e stringeva la porta come per far capire di restare al suo posto.  
Il più alto incespicò con le parole prima di rispondere “Cercavo Castiel”. Era la seconda volta che pronunciava il suo nome ad alta voce e con tutte quelle rinomate scoperte sui suoi sentimenti il cuore perse un battito ad ascoltarsi.  
Gabriel gli regalò un cipiglio curioso ma non fece resistenza, anzi, si sporse verso l’interno e disse con voce squillante “Cassie, c’è qualcuno che ti cerca”.  
Infine l’uomo gli regalò un sorriso complice, facendo spazio al diciassettenne che si chiuse la porta dietro di lui.

“Signor Winchester?” Dean deglutì e, santa merda, il ragazzo si ricordava di lui!  
Appariva sorpreso, lo si capiva, i bei occhi si allargarono di stupore e le guance si colorarono di rosso; era bellissimo.  
“Chiamami Dean, per favore” gli uscì una voce gracchiante e sembrava stesse davvero pregando; era un’idiota e lo stava apprendendo in quel momento, più chiaramente che mai.  
Castiel era indubbiamente imbarazzato e non sapeva cosa dire, ma la sua espressione cercava di domandargli che cosa avesse fatto di sbagliato per portare un poliziotto a cercarlo.

“Io ho pensato tanto alle tue parole, Cas” il più piccolo sollevò lo sguardo di colpo, le gote così terribilmente viola all’improvviso.  
“Cioè, Castiel!” si corresse prontamente, quasi urlando.  
L’altro ragazzo lo fermò, ridacchiando per qualcosa di apparentemente divertente “mi piace Cas”, deglutì e sembrò che dirlo gli costò molta fatica.  
Dean annuì, sorridendo a Castiel che si copriva il bel sorriso col palmo della mano.  
“Bene, dicevo, ho pensato molto alle tue parole” ripeté, ricercando il blu di quelle iridi, per avere più sicurezza.  
Castiel, sebbene imbarazzato da quella situazione, gli concesse lo sguardo di cui aveva bisogno.  
“Penso che tu abbia ragione” si guardò i piedi a quella ammissione, ricordandosi del blu e trovando il coraggio per continuare. “Tutta la situazione è una roba seria ma non sono sicuro di mettere in discussione la mia intera vita per questo” ritornò al viso di Castiel e si sorprese a trovare un’espressione piena di felicità, un’espressione che assomigliava pericolosamente a quelle della sua mamma.

“E’ bellissimo Dean!” esclamò entusiasta, saltellando sul posto, facendolo ridere.  
Quel ragazzo era una palla di energia eccezionale.  
“Immagino che sia difficile ma possiamo provare, no? Se ti va!” Castiel propose qualcosa che Dean non riusciva a cogliere, ma il solo fatto che gli interessasse lo riempiva di gioia.  
“Come? Come possiamo provare?” chiese con cautela, ricercando una qualche indecisione sul volto di Cas che non trovò.  
“Puoi venire ad un corteo con noi il prossimo mese! A San Francisco, andremo in pullman, sarà divertente” annuì quasi freneticamente e Dean non poté fermare entrambe le mani a stringergli delicatamente i polsi a sorridere divertito.  
“Va bene Cas, verrò”  
Il più piccolo si sciolse nel suo tocco e fece svolazzare le ciglia. “Promesso?” disse a bassa voce, avvicinandosi di poco.  
“Promesso” accettò.  
Si svegliò da quella specie di ipnosi quando Castiel rise felice; si guardò intorno e allontanò di colpo le mani, indietreggiando di un passo.  
“Va bene allora” tossicchiò, grattandosi la nuca “dove posso trovarti?” chiese in un tono neutro ma un accenno di ansia per la risposta trapelò dai suoi movimento.  
“Mio padre mi ha praticamente cacciato di casa dopo l’ultima volta quindi dormo un po’ dove capita. Mi trovi tutti i giorni qui, se hai bisogno” disse velocemente e Dean capì che si vergognava dell’accaduto.  
Si dispiacque per lui e per l’ingiustizia del padre, ma capiva il soggetto e non poteva fare altro che ammirare il ragazzo per il suo coraggio.  
“Allora, sì, mi farò vivo io!” salutò così Castiel, indietreggiando ma senza girarsi per un lungo attimo, per non perdersi nulla di quel ragazzo.  
Infine girò la schiena al centro e si incamminò verso casa, felice.

  


Non andò da Castiel il giorno dopo, ne quello successivo, per non apparire troppo inopportuno; al contempo sentiva una contentezza speciale che gli riempiva il cuore e gli migliorava l’umore.  
Le giornate al lavoro sembravano migliori, persino il caratteraccio dei suoi colleghi appariva più sopportabile.  
Quando la mancanza di quegli occhi diventò insopportabile ritornò all’associazione e ci perse un intero pomeriggio senza accorgersene, così preso da quel gruppo che avrebbe potuto far sentire pieno un campo da calcio.  
Seguì poi Castiel a casa di Damaris, che l’aveva accolto appena il padre aveva deciso di cacciarlo di casa. Il diciassettenne gli raccontò che andava a trovare sua madre ogni pomeriggio e insieme a lei scriveva lettere per suo fratello, Michael, in Vietnam.  
Accettò tutte le sue domande, dicendo di avere ventun anni, parlando della sua famiglia liberamente, della sua mamma che li aveva abbandonati quando aveva dodici anni.  
Prese il tè con quei due strani tipi, sentendosi a casa come mai prima d’ora.  
Castiel gli fece visita qualche giorno più tardi, a sorpresa, portandogli una scatola piena di biscotti fatti da sua madre, e colse l’occasione di presentarlo a Sammy che, a quanto pareva, aveva già conosciuto. 

Un mese passò come un battito di ciglia e senza che se ne accorgesse si ritrovò a dover preparare lo zaino per partire.  
John non gli chiese spiegazioni e non obbiettò al viaggio e gli sembrò strano, ma non fece proteste; probabilmente era solo stanco.  
Il pulmino, un Transporter _T2_ di colore giallo, li aspettava poco lontano dall’Università, così decise di camminare fino alla meta.  
Castiel lo stava aspettando davanti alla portiera, indicando con un cenno del capo il furgone e dicendo ridacchiante “è a noleggio”. Dean annuì e lo seguì dentro, salutando tutti all’interno della vettura e sedendosi accanto al diciassettenne.  
San Francisco non era lontana e anche con la guida lenta di Ramuel arrivarono dopo un’ora scarsa, la maggior parte di essa passata a canticchiare canzoni dei Beatles.

Castiel si fece sfuggire un verso di stupore quando vide per la prima volta così tanta gente raggruppata per manifestare.  
Non era neanche minimamente paragonabile a quella dove si erano incontrati per la prima volta.  
C’era quest’odore di risolutezza e quel tanto di rabbia contro tutto il casino che il governo stava causando, ma le persone erano gentili e simpatiche esattamente come a Berkeley.

Dean rimase paralizzato per un secondo dall’atmosfera, girandosi verso Cas ed esclamando ad alta voce “è stupendo!”; questi sorrise, annuendo d’accordo e circondandogli il polso con la mano, trascinandolo in mezzo alla folla.  
Non sapeva bene cosa fare o come comportarsi, così seguì i consigli di Balthazar, stando calmo ed emulando loro.  
La maggior parte del tempo la passò guardando Castiel, il modo in cui si protendeva in fuori, con passione, e urlava insieme agli altri.  
“Ti piace?” gli chiese poi, il più piccolo. “E’ bellissimo Cas” confessò, ridendo e intonando insieme alla folla una qualche canzone che aveva sentito alla radio.  
Qualche ora più tardi, mentre gli altri erano seduti a bere acqua e un forte odore di erba riempiva l’aria, Dean si alzò in piedi ad osservare.  
Notò una serie di cartelloni per la marcia e gli venne un’idea per quando sarebbe iniziata; fece vagare ulteriormente lo sguardo e trovò una miriade di persone a baciarsi, abbracciarsi, scambiarsi sorrisi.  
Sembravano felici e pieni di amore, con la certezza di poter cambiare davvero ciò che stava succedendo e Dean si abbeverò di quella convinzione, facendola sua.  
“Ehi, sei pronto a marciare?” Castiel lo affiancò poco tempo più tardi, stringendogli la mano.  
La strinse con più forza, annuendo e facendosi spazio tra la folla. “Dove stiamo andando Dean?” chiese poi, cercando di apparire preoccupato ma la risata non si era ancora spenta nella sua voce e non ebbe l’effetto sperato.  
“Fidati di me!” urlò per primeggiare sul rumore, fermandosi solo quando si accorse di essere arrivato in prima fila.  
Sorrise in direzione di Cas e gli fece l’occhiolino, aiutando poi il gruppo a portare un manifesto che recitava un forte ‘ _The war in Vietnam and social crisis at home!”._  
Il diciassettenne si unì a lui senza riserve, iniziando a marciare insieme al resto della folla.

Passarono il resto della giornata a camminare; il caldo era forte e Dean sentiva il sudore scivolare sulla schiena, ma in mezza quella gente e alla fatica apprese di essere al suo posto.  
“E’ ora di andare” Gabriel li venne a raccattare, facendo scivolare entrambe le braccia intorno alle loro spalle e stringendoli a sé in un abbraccio.  
Si misero in cammino tutti insieme, ritornando al camioncino; l’andatura era fiacca per la stanchezza generale e calò un pacato silenzio che li accompagnò per tutto il viaggio di ritorno.  
Castiel si era appisolato sulla sua spalla e si concesse qualche attimo per guardarlo; le ciglia che ombreggiavano sugli zigomi ben marcati, quelle labbra ciliegia da baciare e un’espressione serena sul viso.  
Poco prima di arrivare a destinazione il più piccolo si sollevò dalla sua spalla, mugolando infastidito per il sonno interrotto; lo guardò interdetto per qualche secondo prima di capire esattamente dove si trovasse.  
“Ehi” lo salutò, sbadigliando e allungando i muscoli come un gatto. Dean lo salutò di rimando, cercando di distogliere lo sguardo da Cas, senza successo.  
Questi catturò i suoi occhi e fece scivolare la mano nella sua, stringendola forte e sorridendogli innocentemente.  
Dean annuì con coscienza e in quel momento capì straziantemente di essere innamorato.

  


Le strade di Berkeley erano ormai buie quando Dean arrivò a casa. John era nella sua stanza a dormire perché la porta era ben chiusa ma quando si sporse nella camera di Sam trovò le luci ancora accese.  
“E tu che ci fai ancora sveglio?” chiese al fratello, facendo un passo all’interno e chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.  
Sam ignorò la sua domanda ma posò il libro che stava leggendo sul comodino, rispondendo con un altro quesito. “Com’è andata con Castiel?” Dean alzò un sopracciglio in confusione, avvicinandosi al letto del più piccolo e sedendosi al bordo di esso.  
“E tu come fai a saperlo?” chiese, ancora, accusatorio. Sammy rise, scuotendo la testa, ma per l’ennesima volta non gli diede risposta.  
Il maggiore sospirò sconfitto, portandosi entrambe le mani a coprirsi la faccia. Gemette frustrato e parlò da quella posizione, la voce attutita dai palmi “hai mai avuto la sensazione di aver sbagliato tutto? Perché è una cosa che mi sta succedendo proprio ora e non so che cazzo fare” sbuffò, dando un calcio all’aria.  
Fece scivolare le mani a giocherellare con le lenzuola e notò che suo fratello stava ricercando il suo sguardo, così lo agganciò.  
“Dean, non è che io vorrei dirtelo ma hai ventun anni e hai ancora tutto il tempo per decidere cosa farne della tua vita” Sam stava usando con lui un tono che avrebbe potuto usare con un cucciolo ferito, o un bambino molto stupido.  
“E se io amassi qualcosa che non dovrei amare?”  
“E da quando amare non si dovrebbe fare?”

Le parole del fratello gli vorticavano in testa come se fosse stato ubriaco, viaggiando nelle crepe grigiastre del soffitto e navigando nello spazio che lo divideva dal pavimento.  
Non poteva fare altro che rigirarsi nel letto, sudato e ansate e stanco. Sentiva un bisogno sottopelle che lo portava a grattarsi la cute, così forte da farsi male; un male che Castiel sarebbe riuscito a lenire, Dean ne era certo.  
Forse era innamorato di un’ideale o di un pensiero che si era creato in testa, non riusciva a capirlo. Quello che sapeva con certezza è che non sarebbe riuscito a continuare così per molto senza esplodere in un milione di pezzi.

Si girò per guardare l’orologio: le due del mattino.  
Stava per fare una pazzia ed era troppo stanco per combattere con sé stesso, così si alzò semplicemente dal materasso e scese le scale in punta di piedi.  
Non si era neanche cambiato così dovette solo infilare le scarpe e chiudere la porta di casa con cautela. Da quel momento iniziò a correre ringraziando la luce dei lampioni che lo accompagnava nella sua avventura.  
Passò diversi isolati evitando di pensare, perché se lo avesse fatto avrebbe capito quanto fosse stupido quello che stava compiendo.  
Infine, quando arrivò a destinazione si diresse a colpo sicuro verso la casa di Damaris, l’unica con ancora le luci accese.  
Batté il pugno alla porta in un impeto di coraggio, ma nessuno rispose; così provò col campanello che fece un rumore stridulo.  
Pregò che nessuno dei vicini si fosse svegliato e quando l’uscio finalmente si aprì a rivelare Castiel, tutto ciò che poté fare fu sorridere come un’ebete.  
“Dean?” chiese il più piccolo sbattendo le palpebre come a non crederci di averlo proprio di fronte.  
“Devi parlarti Cas, posso entrare?” ebbe il buon senso di trattare la cosa con cautela, tenendo a bada il cuore per ancora qualche secondo.  
Il diciassettenne annuì, spostandosi dalla porta e facendolo entrare. “Damaris è fuori con gli altri a festeggiare, ma io ero troppo stanco” iniziò il discorso con noncuranza, dando quell’informazione come se non fosse stata utile.  
Ma lo era.  
Era perfetta.  
Castiel stava per parlare ancora ma Dean lo interruppe dicendo solo “io ti amo”.  
Fu palpabile quando il respiro del minore venne a mancare, esattamente come un paio di battiti del cuore che puoi recuperò accelerando preoccupantemente.  
“Non come amo mio fratello o la torta di mele da Heinold’s, ma come si può amare una persona con cui ti vuoi svegliare tutti i giorni della tua vita!” sentiva la lingua asciutta e qualcosa gli diceva che stava facendo tutto male, ma continuò. “E probabilmente tra qualche minuto mi caccerai da qui e chiamerai la polizia ma, Cas, io ti amo quindi chi se ne frega no? Amo il tuo modo di parlare, il modo in cui sbatti le ciglia e come nascondi quella risata bellissima col palmo della mano.  
Ti amo Castiel, è da pazzi ma ti amo”

Per lunghi attimi non arrivò risposta dall’altro e fu in quel momento che Dean ripensò a quanto fosse stato ottuso, così aprì la bocca per parlare ma venne interrotto dalle labbra di Castiel.  
Fu un bacio umido e senza senso perché il diciassettenne lo aveva preso alla sprovvista, così rimase imbambolato per un secondo.  
Si riprese dopo poco sentendo che Castiel stava per allontanarsi, evidentemente deluso dal suo non ricambiare.  
Non ci pensò due volte a stringergli i fianchi, sporgendosi in avanti per baciarlo come si deve, questa volta.  
Lo spinse al muro in un mix di delicatezza e bisogno, chiedendo con calma l’accesso alle sue labbra, mordendole come incentivo. Cas non si fece remore, schiudendo la bocca e accogliendolo, lasciandosi cullare dalla sua lingua, evidentemente inesperto.  
Il solo pensiero di essere il primo a toccarlo in quel modo lo faceva impazzire.  
Castiel gli strinse entrambi gli avambracci con le mani, spingendolo a sé per approfondire ancora di più il bacio; Dean lo accontentò, prendendosi del tempo per giocare con lui, inghiottendo i suoi meravigliosi versi ansanti.  
Quando sentì di non avere più fiato si staccò di qualche centimetro, perdendosi in quel blu, sentendosi affogare.  
“Dormo in una camera di sopra” il più piccolo lo disse cercando di non apparire ansioso, senza successo. Dean si fermò a pensare per un attimo a quello che stava dietro alle parole di Castiel, a tutto quello che non avrebbe dovuto fare; poi ritornò a guardare quelle labbra tutte gonfie dai baci e non fece altro che fare la miglior cosa sbagliata che avesse mai fatto in tutta la sua vita.  
“Sei sicuro?” chiese, per avere almeno una certezza. Cas non gli rispose, stringendo invece la mano tra le sue e tirandolo al piano di sopra con una certa fretta.

La camera dove alloggiava il minore non era troppo spaziosa e il letto sarebbe bastato a malapena per una persona. “Dovremmo stringerci” commentò divertito poco prima di spingerselo addosso e baciarlo ancora.  
Indietreggiò finché Castiel non colpì il materasso col retro delle ginocchia e scivolò all’indietro, i capelli sparsi e il respiro affaticato.  
Non perse tempo e lo raggiunse, sfilandogli la maglietta con calma, per godersi ogni millimetro del ragazzo sotto di lui, di raccogliere e ricordare ogni particolare.  
Castiel non stette fermo, in ogni caso, spogliandolo della camicia, facendo saltare uno dei primi bottoni per la troppa fretta.  
Le mani gli tremavano di impazienza, così si fece perdonare con un bacio e uno sguardo di scuse a cui Dean non poté resistere.  
Dopo qualche minuto di baci rincorsi e risate Dean decise di fare sul serio, sfilandogli i pantaloni in un sol colpo e posizionandosi tra le sue gambe.  
Massaggiò lentamente l’interno di entrambe le cosce a palmi aperti, abbeverandosi della morbidezza, mentre si abbassava a leccare uno dei capezzoli, mordendoli e giocandoci per qualche secondo prima di passare all’altro.  
Castiel faceva questi versi di apprezzamento che erano dei gemiti leggeri e dei piccoli ansiti e voleva sentirne di più, di più.  
“Dean” miagolò d’urgenza il ragazzo sotto di lui, passando la mano sui suoi addominali, le ciglia svolazzanti per l’ennesima volta. “Lo so, lo so. Non essere così impaziente” lo sgridò, togliendogli anche l’ultimo indumenti che gli ingombrava la vista dal suo corpo nudo.  
Andò a mordergli le ossa iliache, sporgenti in modo illegale, succhiando la pelle e lasciandogli un marchio rosso che sarebbe durato qualche giorno. Sorrise fiero del suo lavoro, baciandogli ancora la peluria dell’inguine, aprendo la bocca / _oh dio finalmente_ / per accogliere la punta rossa del membro duro.  
Castiel inarcò la schiena preso alla sprovvista, schiudendo le labbra in un urlo muto, piagnucolando quando Dean prese più della sua carne, succhiando con calma.  
Non durò molto in ogni caso, perché Dean voleva avere tutto di lui e voleva fargli sentire quanto speciale poteva essere, così si sfilò dalla sua erezione e portò due dita alle labbra di Castiel.  
Questi lo guardò interdetto per un attimo prima di schiudere la bocca e accogliere le falangi, chiudendo le labbra solo all’attaccatura col palmo. Succhiò con calma, senza distogliere lo sguardo da Dean, a cui mancò il respiro per un attimo.  
“Cristo, Cas” deglutì, perdendosi alla vista a dir poco pornografica. Fece scivolare quindi le dita da quella prigione di carne e manipolò il diciassettenne per trovare una posizione comoda, decidendo di portare le gambe sulle sue spalle.  
Gli sorrise rassicurante e gli sussurrò un ‘rilassati’ prima di penetrarlo con un dito, inesorabilmente, fermandosi solo quando fu del tutto dentro di lui. “Tutto ok, baby?” Castiel annuì ma la tensione del suo corpo era palpabile. Allungò una mano a circondargli la base dell’erezione, muovendo entrambe le mani a ritmo lento.  
Ben presto Castiel si abituò, indeciso se spingersi contro le dita o la mano chiusa intorno al suo membro, optando per chiedere ‘di più, di più Dean’.  
Il più grande lo accontentò, aggiungendo un secondo e poi un terzo dito, preparandolo accuratamente.  
Non avrebbe mai lasciato che sentisse male, e sicuramente non per colpa sua.  
“Ci sono, dai, dai Dean!” si mosse impaziente il moro, raggiungendo il polso di Dean per far si che sfilasse le dita. “Sono pronto” disse con voce tremante, posizionando le gambe affinché non pesassero troppo sulle spalle del più grande.  
Dean annuì semplicemente, la capacità di pensare e parlare completamente annullata, sfilandosi i jeans e i boxer velocemente.  
Gemette quando la carne bollente colpì l’aria, massaggiandosi l’erezione intorpidita dalla lunga pressione dei pantaloni.  
Raccolse il suo sguardo prima di entrare in lui, intrecciando le mani con le sue.  
Esattamente come con le dita non si fermò finché non fu completamente seppellito nel suo calore, baciandogli infine la fronte sudata. “Ehi, guardami” gli disse, gli occhi di Castiel stretti in una morsa. “Stai bene? Se vuoi ci fermiamo” gli fece sapere, cercando di comunicargli che l’unica cosa importante era lui.  
Castiel non ci pensò un attimo a scuotere la testa, spingendosi avanti per baciarlo; gli diede un sorriso stanco prima di incitarlo a muoversi.  
Dapprima fu lento, Dean si muoveva con calma, zittendo Cas di tanto in tanto, i vicini che avrebbero potuto sentirti da un momento all’altro ma poi il più piccolo iniziò una litania di “scopami Dean, più forte, ti prego, dai” e non riuscì a trattenersi.  
Si muoveva contro la sua prostata per sentirlo miagolare di approvazione, in colpi impetuosi, lo schiocco di pelle contro pelle.  
Nessuno dei due durò molto, venendo quasi all’unisono chiamando l’uno il nome dell’altro.  
Dean riprese fiato lentamente prima di sfilarsi dal suo corpo, posando le gambe di Castiel sul materasso e stendendosi accanto a lui, tirandoselo al suo petto.  
“Stai bene, sì?” chiese preoccupato prima che la stanchezza di quel giorno e dell’amplesso lo potesse catturare.  
Il moro annuì contro il suo petto, i muscoli pesanti che facevano apparire i suoi movimenti fiacchi.  
Poco prima che entrambi si addormentarono Castiel alzò il viso “tu lo sai che ti amo anche io, no?” esclamò, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.  
E forse, forse lo era davvero.

  


*

_Tre anni dopo_

  


Alla fine i ragazzi avevano deciso di comprare il Transporter T2. L’acquisto più utile che avessero mai fatto a dirla tutta e che stava aspettando appena sotto la piccola abitazione di Dean e Castiel.  
Il maggiore era venuto a trovarlo a casa di Damaris un giorno, dicendo che c’era questa casa dove una volta la sua famiglia abitava ma che avevano abbandonato dopo la morte della madre e “sarebbe bello svegliarmi con te tutte le mattine”, così Castiel non poté rifiutare.  
Ovviamente per praticamente tutti loro erano solo coinquilini, o qualcosa del genere, ma a entrambi andava bene così.  
Erano successe tante di quelle cose in quegli anni che quasi Castiel faticava a ricordare; il ritorno di Michael che al racconto di tutto ciò che era successo nell’anno in cui era stato lontano gli regalò solo un occhiolino. La manifestazione del ‘69 a Washington DC, più grande mai vista prima di allora, la Moratorium to End the War in Vietnam e poi tutte quelle piccole cose che nascevano da una convivenza.  
Aveva imparato che Dean beveva solo il caffè di mattina e odiava l’odore di praticamente tutte le verdure cotte, conosceva a memoria tutti i gusti di torta che preferiva e l’unica posizione in cui riusciva a dormire; sapeva che prima di addormentarsi passava minuti a guardarlo immerso nel sonno e odiava le sorprese, ma amava lui quindi tutto gli era concesso.  
Aveva iniziato il college che gli aveva evitato l’arruolamento, lavorando in un negozio di fiori per potersi pagare la retta, iniziando a rendendosi conto nel mentre di quanto appassionante erano le lezioni di giornalismo e di come sarebbe potuto diventare un lavoro di vita.  
Dean lavorava ancora in centrale, per questioni economiche, ma non ebbe più remore nello schierarsi quando c’era bisogno.

E adesso Gabriel stava suonando il campanello eccessivamente, macinando imprecazioni sotto voce, aspettando che entrambi lo raggiungessero.  
La destinazione di quel maggio era Kent, Ohio, la seconda protesta a cui partecipavano in quell’inizio di decennio.  
Castiel era pieno di aspettative e sperava che l’affluenza avrebbe eguagliato quella a Washington.  
“Arriviamo!” urlò Dean dalla finestra, prendendo il borsone carico di vestiti e aprendo la porta, aspettando che Cas uscisse prima di far scattare la serratura.  
Gli diede le chiavi perché era l’unico che riusciva a non perdere le cose, così salirono nella vettura, ricevendo in cambio offese divertite.  
Si sedettero al solito posto, uno di fianco all’altro, tenendo le mani intrecciate per tutto il viaggio che durò quasi un giorno; era notte quando arrivarono così decisero di rimanere svegli a guardare le stelle e il Sole che sorgeva dietro le case.  
Era in giornate come quella che Castiel capiva di essere felice, di quel sentimento pieno e compatto che ti riempie di energie e speranze e tutto ciò che c’era di bello in quel mondo distrutto.

I manifestanti stavano protestando già da tre giorni, mentre la Guardia Nazionale osservava con sguardo critico, le armi alla mano.  
Castiel capì che qualcosa non andava fin da subito, l’aria era pesante e piena di quel sentimento sconosciuto che poteva essere classificato come odio o rabbia.  
Da subito vennero a sapere che i raduni erano stati vietati ma un gruppo di persone si stava già raggruppando negli spazi comuni dell’Università di Kent.  
Castiel seguì i suoi compagni, che a loro volta seguivano la massa, con quel senso di paura che gli attanagliava lo stomaco.  
Si trovarono schiacciati tra tremila persone in poco tempo.  
Il moro si guardò intorno, senza mai lasciare la mano di Dean che sembrano non si fosse accorto del clima generale. Poco prima di mezzogiorno la folla iniziò a compattarsi ancora di più e le Guardie, per disperderli, spararono lacrimogeni.  
Nessuno di questi li colpì ma il suo fidanzato lo guardò allarmato, stringendoselo al petto e cercando di trascinarlo fuori dalla marea di gente.  
Dopodiché fu tutto molto veloce, un gruppo compatto di soldati scese verso i manifestanti e qualche attimo dopo Castiel sentì degli spari.  
_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13_  
Secondi.  
Fu terribile l’urlo che ne seguì, forte e persistente, come di qualcosa che si era rotto.  
“Ramuel è a terra”

“Ramuel è a terra, Cas! Dobbiamo muoverci” sentiva un’eco lontano che gli stava parlando ma non riusciva a capire cosa stesse dicendo, sebbene i suoi piedi si stessero muovendo.  
Era tutto irreale e quando il Transporter T2 partì veloce come mai non si accorse dei gemiti di dolore di Ramuel ne dei singhiozzi di Damaris o di qualche stupida battutina di Gabriel.  
Era irreale.  
Tutto irreale.

Le sedie della sala d’aspetto erano scomode e forse fu l’unico motivo che portò Castiel a risvegliarsi da quel sogno terribile che non era un sogno.  
“Non ci fanno sapere nulla!” Chloe strinse i denti, camminando in circolo, fermata solo dalla sorella che gli sussurrava di stare calma.  
Il più piccolo ricercò lo sguardo di Dean, seduto affianco a lui, schiarendosi la gola per parlare “da quanto tempo siamo qua?” chiese esitante.  
L’altro lo guardò con un dolce sorriso, come qualcuno che aveva capito “un paio di ore”.  
Cas annuì e si strinse di poco al fianco di Dean, puntando gli occhi verso i medici che ogni tanto facevano capolinea da un paio di porte adiacenti.  
Passarono forse un paio d’ore e poco più quando un’infermiera s avvicinò al loro gruppo.  
“C’è qualcuno della sua famiglia con cui possiamo parlare?” la voce era pacata e il suo sorriso rassicurò Castiel in qualche modo.  
“Noi siamo la sua famiglia!” esclamò Balthazar risoluto, alzandosi in piedi; sembrava quasi minaccioso.  
La donna li guardò uno per uno, indecisa sul da farsi, sospirando poco dopo sconfitta.  
“Sta bene, il proiettile ha colpito una gamba ma si rimetterà presto. Potete fargli visita se ne avete voglia, ma solo due alla volta” concluse, facendo un cenno di assenso e scomparendo in breve tempo.  
Il gruppo si guardò l’uno con l’altro finché Gabriel non prese la mano di Damaris e insieme si incamminarono verso la stanza dove Ramuel era stato ricoverato.  
“Tutto questo scatenerà un gran casino” si accorse solo in seguito di aver parlato ad alta voce.  
Era davvero in uno stato pietoso, si disse.  
Quando anche Chloe e Balthazar ritornarono, Castiel non perse tempo ad alzarsi e seguito da Dean raggiunsero la stanza.  
Ram, con i suoi quarantanni e i capelli un po’ grigi ai lati dell’attaccatura della chioma, aveva lo sguardo rivolto alla porta come se li stesse aspettando.  
“Nixon ci ucciderà tutto prima o poi” tutti risero ed entrambi i visitatori si sedettero alla base del letto, uno su un lato.  
“Tu non morirai mai, vecchio bastardo” esclamò Dean, scuotendo la testa.  
Ramuel annuì in accordo, per poi alzarsi a sedere come meglio poteva, sporgendosi verso di Castiel. “Avvicinati dolcezza” sussurrò e Cas obbedì, trovandosi a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.  
  


“Noi abbiamo vinto”  
Il più piccolo si girò a guardare Dean, gli stava porgendo la mano che non esitò a stringere.  
“Sì, Ram. Noi abbiamo vinto”

  


  


  


_La pace è come un bambino che sorride ogni volta che lo si guarda._  
_(Toon Hermans)_  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Saaaalve a tutti!  
> Non posso ancora credere di essere riuscita ad arrivare fino a qui e prima di dire le solite cagate doverose volevo ringraziare qualunque anima pia stia leggendo le mie parole!  
> Comincio col dire che ero un po' restia a scrivere una Destiel, perché c'è un fandom vastissimo e molte aspettative, così mi sono buttata su un'AU e sul caro e vecchio OOC.  
> Amo immensamente (e chi mi conosce lo sa perché rompo i coglioni a tutti) questo periodo storico e ho sempre voluto scrivere su quest'argomento, solo che ho dovuto aspettare l'apparizione di Castiel e Dean per  
> farmi uscire qualcosa di veramente decente. Grazie ragazzi :D  
> Ma passiamo alle cose serie. Ci sono molti fatti storici realmente accaduti che sono: la Moratorium to End the War in Vietnam il 15 ottobre del 1969, la protesta durata quattro giorni a Kent in Ohio, dal 1 al 4 ottobre 1970, dove la Guardia Nazionale sparò sulla folla uccidendo 4 studenti e ferendone 9 e la prima grande protesta contro l'arruolamento il 5 maggio del 1965 nell'Università di Berkeley!  
> Ho cercato di essere più fedele possibile al tempo storico e spero di esserci riuscita al meglio, inoltre ci ho inserito mille dei miei 'kink' quindi probabilmente piacerà solo a me lol  
> Detto queeesto, recensite se vi va, un bacio a tutti!♥


End file.
